


Maybe you're the same as me, you & I are gonna live forever

by erciareyes



Series: You & I Are Gonna Live Forever [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, a lot of feelings, don't say i didn't warn you about all the feels, things you talk about at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are lying in Lardo’s single bed, fingers laced together and legs tangled in the middle of the night when he says it.<br/>“I love you, Lardo.”<br/>His voice is quiet, just a whisper in the darkness. She’s not even sure if she was supposed to hear it. </p><p>-----</p><p>Shitty & Lardo talk about their feelings and decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe you're the same as me, you & I are gonna live forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeHale (CreativeShadows)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeShadows/gifts).



> Hello again, my loves. This will just be a short note because I want to talk about what my plans are for this. 
> 
> This won't be a full story, mostly because I don't have the time and patience for it but more like different chapters/scenes from their life in the same verse, if that makes sense. So there will be more of this, maybe even something with less talking in the future, if you know what I mean. ;) 
> 
> This is not beta'd yet, maybe I will let someone read over it later but I was too eager to post it. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr, as always, just type in 'shittyslardo' and there I am. :) 
> 
> The titel is from Oasis' song 'Live Forever'. A great some everyone should listen too.

They are lying in Lardo’s single bed, fingers laced together and legs tangled in the middle of the night when he says it. 

“I love you, Lardo.” 

His voice is quiet, just a whisper in the darkness. She’s not even sure if she was supposed to hear it. 

It’s the first time they’ve seen each other in person in weeks. Shitty is busy at Harvard nearly 24/7 and Lardo finds herself drowning in essays and artwork every other day, too. There hasn’t been too much time to meet up, not as much as they both thought there would be.

Lardo remembers how they joked about it in summer, shortly before she hopped out of Shitty’s car in front of her parent’s house and Shitty drove off to Harvard. 

_“I’ll come down every weekend, it will be like I never even left,’ he had said and Lardo had nodded, laughing._

They hadn’t seen each other for nearly a month after that. 

And now here they are, tangled up in each other just like in old times. Just like Shitty never left except he did and his room is now Lardo’s room. There’s pictures on the wall, photographs of her family on her desk and her clothes in the closet that once belonged to Shitty.

She breathes out against his skin, her own tingling at the spots where his fingers brush against her. 

“I love you, too.” 

She thinks they’ll fall asleep after this, like they always do. They love each other, it’s nothing new. They’ve loved each other since her freshman year. 

“No, I mean it, Lardo. I love you,” he says, a little louder this time so there’s no mistake about her hearing it. “I love you. I knew it before I went to law school and I wanted to tell you during summer but I was too much of a chicken to do it. And then...” 

He breaks off in the middle of the sentence, tenses up. Lardo props her head up on his shoulder and looks at him, curious, her eyes wide. She feels like she knows where this is heading but she doesn’t dare get her hopes up. 

“Listen, I understand if you don’t feel the same, there is no pressure whatsoever, we can totally just stay bros but I needed to say this. I needed to get this off my chest because I’ve been drowning in thoughts of you and I felt guilty as fuck for giving into them. I wanted you to know that I love you. So...there...I said it. I love you. In a ‘more than friends’ way.” 

Lardo blinks at him for a moment, then she smiles. 

“Good,” she says and shuffles a little closer to him, one of her hands on his chest. “I love you, too. In a ‘not even close to friends’ way.” 

Shitty gasps underneath her and his eyes sparkle down at her. 

“Thank god!” he lets out and she starts laughing, lets her head falls down on his chest again before climbing up to face him fully. 

“You don’t believe in god, Shitty.”

His fingers stroke her hair out of her face, tuck it behind her ear and Lardo shivers as he brushes the her skin gently, almost like a breath of air. She closes her eyes. 

“You’re right, I don’t but I believe in us and that’s good enough for me.” 

She leans down, her eyes still closed and puts her forehead against his. 

“You’re a sap,” she whispers.

Shitty stares up at her, his eyes flicker down to her lips every few seconds.

“Please tell me I can kiss you now because I’ve been dreaming about that for a really, reallly-”

She kisses him. Just a peck on the lips, something that could totally be a kiss between two friends. Something innocent. 

“Like this?” she asks. 

“I was thinking about something like this,” he says and pulls her face closer. 

This time, it’s not just a peck but a kiss and Lardo feels it in her whole body. Her hands shake as she rakes them through his still too-short hair and her breath hitches as she feels his moustache tickle against her upper lip. 

His free hand curls against her waist, pulls her half on top of him and Lardo gasps into his mouth.

“This is gonna be good, right? We are not gonna regret this,” she asks. 

Shitty takes her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks. 

Her heart is fluttering in her chest. They’ve only been doing this for two minutes and she’s already asking herself how she’d ever go without it. She doesn’t think she could go back to only being friends after kissing him, as much as she wants to say she could. 

“Lardo, whatever happens, I will never ever regret this. Never.” His voice is sincere, his eyes a sea of hopeful green.

“Good,” she says.

She pushes herself up, above him, swings one of her legs over his hips and straddles him. He stares up at her with wide eyes widened in surprise. 

She bends down to kiss him again, sneaks the tip of her tongue into his mouth and strokes his upper lip with it. His hands wander on her back, push underneath her wide pyjama shirt and she gasps at the feel of his hands on her naked, heated skin. 

Lardo sits up, grabs the seam of her shirt and pulls it over it her head. Shitty let’s out a loud breath, moving his hand over her ribcage. 

“Oh my god,” he breathes out and Lardo grins, rolls her hips against his as she bends down against to catch Shitty’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

Shitty inches back a bit after a few seconds, breaks their kiss and breathes against Lardo’s neck. His hands still on the small of her back. 

“Lardo, let’s...let’s take this slow for now, okay? I...not that I don’t want this. Fuck, I want you so much and you’re so beautiful but I know we’re not gonna see each other for a while and I don’t want to jump into this head first and then bump my head on the ground, brah. I want...I want to this right...whatever the hell that means for us.” 

Lardo nods her head in understanding. She knows he’s right, they haven’t even talked about what they wanted to do now, what they wanted this to be. 

“You’re right. We should talk about this but...not now, okay?” She looks down at him, still straddling his hips. “Right now I just want this, I just...I want to kiss you for a bit and then fall asleep on your naked chest. And in the morning we’ll wake up, cuddle and kiss some more and talk about this over breakfast.” 

“That’s oddly specific,” Shitty grins and Lardo shrugs.

“Well, I thought about this, too.” 

Shitty’s smile grows even wider as he pecks her cheek, she nestles against the skin of his neck and sighs.

“I am totally okay with kissing and cuddling,” Shitty mumbles. “Let’s talk this through in the morning.”

He wraps his arms around her, turns them both over until Lardo is on her back underneath him. He catches her head in his open hand, her lips with his own. They breathe into each other until they are finally too tired to keep their eyes open. 

Lardo falls asleep on his naked chest and it's perfect.


End file.
